ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Black cat (disambiguation)
A black cat is a cat with black fur. Black Cat(s''') or '''The Black Cat(s) may also refer to: Places *Black Cat, Kentucky, a community in the United States *Black Cat (Washington, D.C. nightclub) *Black Cat Bar, a bar in San Francisco, California *Black Cat Tavern, a bar in Los Angeles, California Military * Black Cat squadrons were US Navy squadrons that flew nighttime attack missions in Consolidated PBY Catalina patrol bombers painted flat black (black Catalina) in World War II * Black Cat (aircraft), an American B-24 bomber aircraft in World War II * Black Cats (Royal Navy), the Royal Navy's helicopter display team * Black Cat Squadron, a squadron of the Republic of China Air Force * 13th Armored Division (United States) or The Black Cats, a division of the U.S. Army in World War II * National Security Guards or Black Cats, a counter-terrorism force in India Literature *"The Black Cat" (short story), by Edgar Allan Poe *''The Black Cat'' (magazine), an early 20th-century American literary magazine *''Black Cat'' (manga), a Japanese manga series later adapted into an anime *Black Cat (Marvel Comics), a Marvel comic book character *Black Cat (Harvey Comics), a Harvey comic book character *''Black Cat'', a 2004 novel by V. C. Andrews *''The Black Cat'', a 2010 novel by Martha Grimes *Black Cat, an imprint of the publisher Grove Press Film *''The Black Cat'' (1934 film), an American horror film starring Bela Lugosi and Boris Karloff *''The Black Cat'' (1941 film), an American comedy/horror film starring Basil Rathbone and Bela Lugosi *''Black Cat'' (1959 film), an Indian Hindi film starring Balraj Sahni *''The Black Cat'' (1981 film) (Gatto nero), an Italian film by Lucio Fulci *''The Black Cat'' (1989 film) or Il gatto nero, an Italian film starring Urbano Barberini *''Black Cat'' (1991 film), a Hong Kong film starring Jade Leung and Simon Yam *''The Black Cat'' (1995 film), a UK horror film by Rob Green *''Black Cat'' (2007 film), a Malayalam film by Vinayan *"The Black Cat", a segment of the 1962 AIP anthology horror film Tales of Terror *"The Black Cat", a segment of the 1990 Italian anthology horror film Two Evil Eyes, directed by Dario Argento Television *[[The Black Cat (Masters of Horror)|"The Black Cat" (Masters of Horror)]], an episode of Masters of Horror *"The Cat"/"The Black Cat", a two-episode story arc of the 1994 animated series Spider-Man Music *Black Cats (band), an Iranian pop group that included Farhad Mehrad Albums *''The Black Cat!, a 1970 album by Gene Ammons *''Black Cat, a 2010 album by Serdar Ortaç *''Black Cat (Never Shout Never album), a 2015 album by Never Shout Never *Black Cat (Zucchero album), a 2016 album by Italian singer-songwriter Zucchero Fornaciari Songs *"Black Cat" (song), a 1989 song by Janet Jackson *"Black Cat", a song by Broadcast from ''Tender Buttons *"Black Cat", a song by Gentle Giant from Acquiring the Taste *"Black Cat", a song by Ladytron from Velocifero *"Black Cat", a song by the Living End from State of Emergency *"Black Cat", a song by Magic Carpet from their self-titled debut album *"Black Cat", a song by Mayday Parade from A Lesson in Romantics *"Black Cat", a song by Turbo *"Black Cat", a song by Ziggy Marley from Love Is My Religion Other uses *Black Cat (wrestler) or Victor Manuel, professional wrestler *Black Cat pirates, a group of characters in One Piece media *Black Cat Roundabout, a road intersection in the United Kingdom *Black Cat, the superhero identity of protagonist Adrien Agreste in the Korean dub of the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir series (Cat Noir in the English dub and Chat Noir in the French dub) *Sunderland A.F.C. or The Black Cats, an English football club *Black Cat, a brand of cigarettes made by the Carreras Tobacco Company *Black cat, an anarcho-syndicalist symbol *Black Cat Fireworks, a Chinese fireworks company owned by Li & Fung of Hong Kong See also *El Gato Negro (disambiguation) *Chat Noir (disambiguation) *Kuroneko (disambiguation) *Chorny Kot (Black Cat), a German-trained Belarusian guerrilla unit during World War II